Devil in Disguise
by ReneeSilverWind
Summary: Mystic Falls 1969. Damon the Greaser is attracted to Elena the square, can he win her over between battles with the Soc's and battles with his own morals? Elena is watching her friends turn away from the mild life style and become more involved with Damon's gang, will she succumb to temptation or will she stay as good girl Elena Gilbert. (AU/AH.)
1. Chapter 1

**Soc's and Greasers**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing_

_**A/N; So here is that Greaser fic I was going on about in Insecure Talent, now doing a little research I have decided to set this in 1969 which honestly is because the music choices are more familiar to me but as I said I did do a little research and greasers were around up until about 1975, well that was when the fashion changed. I've only watched 'Grease' so I honestly don't know much about this decade if I'm being honest so if something is wrong please don't hesitate about correcting it because I'm just getting my information from the web and we all know how unreliable some sites can be. I hope that the 'Soc's' aren't from a book or a made up group because they are gonna be my rivals so if you recognise anything then let me know because once again this is just facts I'm gathering online.**_

_**Without further ado, enjoy this first chapter and let me know what you think of it;**_

**6th January 1969**

The Soc's were the clean kept people; neat hair, fancy clothes, flashy cars and perfect manners. The Soc's mostly contained of jocks and any other squares that occupied any of these traits, Tyler Lockwood was the head of the Soc's and Squares in Mystic Falls High – he was always on committees to do with improving our town, his father was the current mayor of Mystic Falls which therefore made Tyler an even bigger square. Matt Donovan was his best-friend and second best square, his father was the head of Mystic Falls high and his mother was a doctor. There were a few other Soc's but these two where the biggest squares on campus, who both shared a strong passion of hatred for the Greasers.

The Greasers, Damon and Stefan Salvatore were the head of the well known Greasers of Mystic Falls. Greaser's paraded around in leather jackets and greased up hair, big hair stuffed with products such as pomade and other heavy hair waxes giving them the perfect Elvis Presley hair-do. Mustangs and Corvettes were the signature car models that Greasers would often cart around in, speeding around the corners of Mystic Falls and scaring off the newer squares.

Tyler and his father where doing all they could to get rid of the Greasers, mainly Stefan and Damon Salvatore but they couldn't nail them with a good enough reason. Giuseppe Salvatore was the head of the Founders council and had a good reign on who was kicked out of Mystic Falls, Richard Lockwood although being the mayor still couldn't kick Giuseppe and his boys out, Giuseppe knew how his boys were and their reputation but found himself often to occupied with other things to care what they were up to.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~

"Are you kidding me? Stefan Salvatore! He's that really bad Greaser guy, how could you?" Elena Gilbert was sat at the Falls with her best-friend Caroline Forbes, Elena was wearing an ankle length yellow dress with ruffles at the bottom and her hair was up in a pony tail Caroline was wearing a long grey skirt and purple blouse.

"Look, he asked me out and I think that the greasers are we more hotter than the rest of the squares that always fumble with their words and sweat nervously when they ask me out! Stefan just walked straight up to me and asked if I wanted to see a movie with him next Saturday" Caroline defended herself.

"Yeah but now that Bonnie is dating my brother and you're going on a date with Stefan I'm all alone! Not to mention the fact that you are both dating Greasers which is strictly forbidden with our reputations any way!" Elena cried out in frustration.

"I know but I'm tired of being a square Elena! My mum is a respected sheriff and it puts pressure on my behaviour, I think that exploring who I really am will help relieve some stress" Caroline said in a softer tone.

Elena rolled her eyes still feeling determined "what do you think my dad will say when he finds out that my two best friends are newly greasers? He was really disappointed in Bonnie but after Jeremy had a go at him he finally accepted it, and don't get me started on how he reacted when he found out that Jeremy was becoming a greaser."

"Whatever Elena, I'm not gonna stop being your friend but I'm also not going to keep acting like a boring square when I know that it's just not me" Caroline said effectively ending the conversation.

Elena nodded her head finally giving up "so I've decided that I don't want to go steady with Matt, I'm just not feeling it."

"So you don't want to be with the Soc's then?"

Elena shook her head "I don't know, I'm definitely not saying I want to be a greaser before you start but I don't think that being Soc suits me either."

"Yeah, I guess that's what made me want to accept Stefan's proposal, even though I act like a square being a Soc is just way to boring."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before they heard a car come squealing around the corner and loud shouting, an orange mustang came speeding around onto the grass and several people ran away.

Caroline and Elena both stood up and watched as the car came into view, at closer inspection it was the greasers. It looked as though Damon was driving, Stefan and Klaus jumped from the back of the car as Damon pulled it to a stop.

"You still up for this Saturday, doll?" Stefan asked as he tucked his tinted glasses into his white shirt and approached Caroline.

"I sure am" she said beaming.

Stefan rolled his eyes "have you two seen Tyler Lockwood?"

Caroline shook her head "why do you want Tyler?" Elena suddenly piped up.

"Who might you be?"

"Elena Gilbert."

Damon approached them and pulled his brother back slightly "that's Jeremy's sister Stef, I think she's a square."

"Gosh how rude" Elena said but continued on "so why do you want Tyler?"

"Why, is he your boyfriend?" Damon taunted.

"No, I just don't trust you grubby greasers."

Damon chuckled "little girl, you should watch your mouth."

"Hey, don't start." Caroline defended her friend.

"Look whatever, obviously you haven't seen him."

Stefan shrugged as the rest of the Greasers got out of the car and began walking up to him, Klaus and Damon "shall we rough em' up? Send Tyler a message." Kai, one of the greasers asked with a smirk.

Stefan shook his head "no can do, this little blonde one here is mine and the other is Jeremy's little sister.

"Wow how charming, what are we just little things?" Elena asked fed up of their attitude.

Damon walked closer to Elena "for a square you sure have got some spunk, your brother been teaching you the ways?"

Elena shook her head folding her arms over her bosom "I just don't have time for Greasers."

Elena watched a satisfied smirk appear on Damon's face but then heard more shouting "hey, you idiots better not be harassing my sister!?"

Jeremy walked amongst the Greasers " 'Lena, what are you doing here? This is Greaser business, you know how messy that gets go home."

"Jeremy I can do what I want, besides I was here first with Caroline you're buddies here started harassing us on where Tyler is."

"Is that true? Come on that's my sister, get outta here!" Jeremy shouted as he ushered the guys back to the Mustang.

Jeremy walked up to his sister, only himself Stefan and Damon stood "come on guys, let's not go around threatening each other sisters or their blonde friends."

Caroline rolled her eyes "don't have sisters" Damon said smugly.

"Whatever, just leave her alone" Jeremy finished when Damon and Stefan finally agreed.

"See you at the weekend doll" Stefan called out as he walked back to the Mustang with Jeremy leaving just Damon with the girls.

Damon grabbed Elena's hand and kissed the back of it "see you around baby."

Elena pulled her hand back and watched as Damon walked away with a smug smile on his face.

"I think that you might get a Greaser after all Elena" Caroline said trying not to laugh.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

"So, what and who do we have the Greasers then?" Mayor Lockwood asked as he began the council meeting.

"Well lets break it down with what we know, there are the Mikaelson brothers; Kol, Elijah and Klaus, we have Kai Parker and Jeremy Gilbert then there is Alaric Saltzman and Giuseppe's boys Damon and Stefan Salvatore also the new member Enzo, I believe that is it?" Logan Fell said reading from a list.

"I don't understand the big deal here, they're just boys being boys" Giuseppe said seemingly un-fazed.

"Giuseppe I'm sorry to say but it's much more than this, most of them are in their early twenties and are into serious business now, including your boys." Mayor Lockwood said

"Fine, do what you must ever since their mother died they have been acting up, if this is the only way to make them learn then so be it" Giuseppe finally concluded.

"Good, now it's not gonna be easy to get them because of couple of them have parent's who are well respected in our town such as the Gilbert boy, such a pity he's not more like his sister."

A few people nodded and agreed with the statement, "we could get Rebekah Mikaelson to give us some dirt on her brothers?" One council member suggested.

"No, she would never do that."

"What about Elena Gilbert?" Another asked.

"Once again, these young ladies respect their brothers although I can't understand why."

Someone was shuffling through some draws when they finally pulled out a folder and began reading silencing the conversations "Finn Mikaelson, leader of the Soc's and Square's in western Virginia, eldest brother of the Mikaelson's he hates his brother Klaus and stays away from any other kin, I think we could have a plan here." Logan Fell proudly announced as he pushed the folder into Richard Lockwood's lap.

"Well then gentlemen, let's get planning."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~

Elena and Caroline were in the local diner dancing away on the dance floor "I love this song!" Elena exclaimed as they continued to Dance to the newly released Elvis song _Devil In Disguise._

Damon and his friend Alaric walked into the diner "is that Jeremy's sister?" Alaric asked pointing to the two dancing girls.

Damon smirked "go and keep the blonde one occupied, I got this."

Damon tapped Elena on the shoulder and she turned around, her smile being replaced by a frown "go away."

"Now, now, I come in peace, care to Dance?"

"What? No gees, go away!"

Damon rolled his eyes and grabbed her forcing her to dance "I know this song."

"_You look like an angel  
>Walk like an angel<br>Talk like an angel  
>But I got wise<br>You're the devil in disguise  
>Oh yes you are<br>The devil in disguise"_

Damon softly sang the lyrics in Elena's ear "I want to take you on a date."

"Your crazy" Elena said as they continued to dance.

"So I've heard."

_You fooled me with your kisses  
>You cheated and you schemed<br>Heaven knows how you lied to me  
>You're not the way you seemed<em>

**A/N:- So this is the first chapter, short I know but it's just the introduction to how this works, once again if any thing is inaccurate or if it seems like I am copying some one else they please do tell! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Reputation, Reputation, Reputation**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing but the story line._

**A/N:- Hey guys, so I watched a film called '_The Outsiders' _and I found out that the Soc's are actually from that so what I'm gonna do is leave them as the rival group in this fanfic but I'm just gonna make one teensy weeny change. In _The Outsiders _the word 'Soc's' was pronounced like Socha's but in this fic we're gonna pronounce it like socks, I know it doesn't really matter but I just wanted to put that there, also this will not be a music fic like my other one however I might use a lot of songs because I just think that music sets a mood better than anything else.**

**~~DE~~**

"Hey Elena!" Tyler Lockwood called out across school campus, Elena halted on the small green she was standing on and let out a big smile.

"Hey there Tyler" she said as he approached her.

Tyler was wearing straight ironed cappuccino pants a white shirt and his Mystic High red and white jock jacket, "sorry to be blunt but is it true that Caroline is going on a date with Stefan Salvatore tomorrow?"

Elena sighed "I'm terrible sorry Tyler, I know how long you've been waiting to ask her out but yes it is true."

She thought that he would huff or choke up but he just smiled a devious smile "do you think that she would be willing to try and get us some information from him?"

Elena looked at him confused "what kind of information?"

"Elena, do you like the greasers?"

She shook her head "they're rotten trouble makers."

Tyler smiled even more "my dad's trying to kick them out of town but he doesn't have anything good enough on them, if you could try and persuade Caroline to get some dirt on Stefan this town would be forever in your debt."

Elena clutched her books to herself closer and seemed to think it over "I don't know Tyler, I don't think that Caroline would do that and besides Giuseppe is head of the council and he wouldn't kick his own boys out."

Tyler seemed to look around to see if anybody was near by listening "Elena I trust you, can you keep a secret?"

She nodded her head "of course."  
>"My dad told me that apparently Giuseppe thinks it time that his boys move on" he seemed to pause before continuing "then later that night I heard him talking to my mum and saying that Giuseppe couldn't care less about Stefan and Damon that Giuseppe thinks that they are spoilt and he doesn't have time for them."<p>

Elena seemingly winced, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to have your parent hate you and band up with others to get you kicked out of your home town, it made her wonder if maybe all of the Greasers had a story.

They did of course, but nobody cared to know.

"Gee, I don't really want to get to involved Tyler" Elena said honestly.

"If your worried about your brother he won't get kicked out" Tyler promised "they are hoping that this is just a phase and once the other greasers get kicked out he will grow out of it."  
>Elena sighed and shook her head "I care for my brother deeply but I know that this isn't just a phase to him, however much the greasers bother me family comes first and I can't betray Jeremy, I'm sorry Tyler."<p>

Tyler sighed then shrugged, he had really thought that Elena would be one of those people who would jump at the first opportunity to rid the greasers "sure Elena, just don't tell no one what I told you okay?"

Elena nodded her head and Tyler bolted off to join the other squares in the quad.

"So little miss Queen B, you done messing around with the squares and ready to become a Soc?" Elena turned around to see the face behind the voice; Vicki Donovan.

Vicki was another situation like Elena's when Vicki herself was a greaser (or a greaser groupie) and Matt was a square, for Elena it was the opposite. "Go away Vicki, I don't want to be seen with you."

"Because of your reputation right? What do you care, your brother has ruined it for you as I have for mine." She pointed out smirking as she took a long toke on her blunt.

"No Vicki, what I meant was I don't want to be seen with the people who take drugs and sleep around the school."

Vicki rolled her eyes "not all of us can be sweet cherry picker virgins, Elena."

Elena blushed "you don't know me Vicki."

"Everyone knows you Elena, and everyone knows how perfect you are, what I can't understand is why you just don't join in with the Soc's and seal the deal of being a super boring forever virgin."

Elena fumed with that secret rage that she always hid behind her façade "_I can't understand _how you're not in the _Greasers, _is it because there not interested in the easy sluts of our school who smoke drugs and also hang around with the doped up hippies?"

Vicki growled "well like you said, slut groupie of the greasers – your brother didn't seem to mind."

Elena could of punched her right there but she didn't for the grace of her reputation "your sad Vicki, I pity the person who tries to get a record from sleeping off with half of the school."

"You little bitch!" Vicki shouted as she lunged for Elena.

Elena covered her face with her arms expecting the first blow but opened them when nothing happened, she was greeted with the blue eyed greaser who was shooing away a scared looking Vicki "you alright doll?"

Elena composed herself "I was just fine _blue eyes_" she taunted.

Damon smirked "you have fire, why don't I ever see it come out?"

"Because that's not who I am" Elena retorted as she brushed down her white blouse and almost floor length navy blue skirt.

Damon rolled his eyes "you know that's not true, why do you insist on acting like these squares anyway?"

Elena narrowed her eyes in an attempt to appear angry "for your information those _squares _just happen to be my friends."

Damon laughed then shook his head "nuh uh princess, the only square friends you have have moved on with us dirty little greasers."

Elena sighed knowing it was true "look whatever, just leave almost being seen with Vicki was bad enough if I get caught with you who knows what could get passed around."

Damon frowned "popularity isn't everything you know Elena, besides why do you hate us so much?"

"I don't hate my brother" Elena dead panned.

"Well put it this way, if your friends stay with us and you want to keep on being there friends your gonna have to get used to it." Damon stated matter of factly.

"Are you threatening me?" Elena challenged.

Damon took on a look of belief "What? No! I would never threaten-"

"Yes you have, that's all you greasers do is threaten and use violence!"

Damon once again rolled his eyes "you didn't let me finish, I would never threaten you or hurt a _woman _or anything of the female species, geesh Elena I do have morals."

That made Elena feel relieved that they weren't indeed complete monsters "have any of you threatened a woman before?"

Damon nodded "Kai has a bad record and if I'm being honest he's probably a little insane so if I were you if you so desperately like to piss us all off avoid him."

Elena gulped "is that all?"

"You sound a little surprised baby, like I said before I have morals and so does everyone else, we might rough up women a bit to send their boys messages but not violently" he admitted.

"But you just said you don't threaten women."

"I don't, I threaten their men and get them to pass along the message" he said simply.

Elena sighed "I don't think you hate me" Damon said out of the blue.

Elena crossed her arms "what makes you say that?"

"Because if you hated me so much or even a little you wouldn't be talking to me and asking me questions right now" he said with a small smirk of pride.

"I told you I wanted you to go away but you wouldn't listen."

"Yeah well you could've just ignored me doll."

Elena's cheeks grew with a tint of red which she couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger "look I don't even know your name blue eyes, so maybe now that we've had a little chat would you leave?"

"No can do baby doll, how about you agree to go on a date with me and then I'll leave you."

"Why in the world would I agree to do that, Mr?" She said standing with he hands on her hips.

"Because for first things I am irresistible" he said with a wink "second of all I know you're free tomorrow night because Jeremy said so and of course the fact that I just saved you from ruining that pretty little face of yours by getting a smack from Vicki Donovan, not that a punch from her or anybody could make you any less pretty" he said charmingly.

Elena sighed "I never thought I would say this but yes, I am thankful that you saved me from her and what you just said was real sweet but I just can't date a greaser."

Damon felt himself getting annoyed, why was he trying so for this girl? "Who are you trying to impress Elena, does your reputation mean that much to you?"

Elena growled slightly which surprised Damon "no, I just know that you Greasers are all set out to corrupt girls like me! And before you even say anything about my brother, even him I know that every single one of you Greasers couldn't care less about girls like me and are after only one thing."

Damon calmed his mood a little after her outburst and understood why she was wound so tight about him "yeah well I don't feel like I wanna corrupt you, besides even if I did which I _don't _Jeremy would kill me."

Elena sighed feeling her anger simmer down again "okay but this goes on my terms do you understand?"

Damon smiled at her acceptance "go on."

"First of we are going to the Diner, I'm not going to the cinema where you can try and make out and grope me. Second of all don't tell anyone because this isn't a date to me, this is just getting some one of my back. And Thirdly don't bother picking me up just meet me there."

Damon shook his head and crossed his arms "now that is just stupid Ms Gilbert, I asked for a date not some kind of 'divorced-parents-meet-to-discuss-who-gets-the-child meeting'" Damon ground out. "Yes fine we can go to the diner and yes I won't try to touch you inappropriately and I'll even not tell anybody about this but to me this is a date and I will pick you up from your house Elena, and too me it's also not a debt your repaying back just because I stopped you from getting beat up.

Elena tried to stay stern but couldn't as she regretfully realised that she was actually being quite harsh to this man when really he hadn't done anything to upset her.

"Okay, that's fine you can do that" she said giving in and earning a smile from him.

"I'll see you tomorrow at six then" he said with a wink and walked off.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~

_Dear diary;_

_Please don't judge me too harshly but I agreed on a 'date' with this greaser. I suppose I owe him one since he saved me from getting beaten up by Vicki Donovan earlier today, I lost my rag with her again today and almost caused a scene. The greaser which I'm going out with tomorrow night can easily pick out my temper, it's like he can read me like a book I swear! He tells me that he doesn't think I will ever be a Soc because I'm to feisty, maybe he's right I mean I definitely __do not __want to be a greaser, honest! But I also don't want to be a Soc, well maybe I should just stay as a plain old square because I'm most certainly not ready to even consider wanting to be one of those love child hippie people._

_I'm going to go now, I've got a cheer leading routine that I have to practice for the big game – I can't believe I'm going on this date, I don't even know the guy's name I just call him Blue Eyes!_

_Golly Gosh, yours Elena._

"Elena?" Grayson called out from downstairs.

Elena came running down the stairs with a lolly pop in her mouth just as her brother came into view, god she looks so innocent Jeremy thought.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Sweet innocent Elena" Jeremy muttered as he grabbed his coat.

"Where do you think your going?" Grayson asked sternly.

"I'm going out to meet Damon and Enzo" Jeremy answered as he grabbed his bike keys.

"You most certainly are not! I know that Damon is nothing but trouble, he is the one who started this whole Greaser gang after he corrupted his own brother!" Grayson accused.

Jeremy rolled his eyes "you know that you can't control me dad" he said as he walked out the front door.

The last thing Elena and Grayson could hear was the revving of Jeremy's motor bike as he sped off.

"I'm so glad that your better than him Elena" Grayson said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy, he's still my brother, your son" she said softly.

Grayson shook his head "I'm a very respected surgeon the top of them all and that boy is ruining everything I've worked for!"

Elena patted his arm "it's okay dad, just let it go it's fine."

Grayson sighed "we've got a plan from the founder's council meeting, I'm hoping this is what's going to nail those filthy sinners."

Elena coughed awkwardly "speaking of, I have a meeting to get to, be good honey" Grayson said as he kissed the top of her head and grabbed his car keys.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

"Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Josette Parker, Camille O'Connell and Hayley Marshall those are the five current girl-friends of our little greaser friends" Logan said smugly then continued "Finn and Rebekah Mikaelson - Josette, Olivia and Luke Parker – Elena Gilbert. Those Ladies and Gentlemen are the names of the siblings from our gang, now I've been able to draw up a couple of lost documents which were never important until now there is a Vicki Donovan, Matt's sister who used to hang around with the Greasers a Isobel Flemming and Andie Starr who were also known to be close acquaintances. I'm sure that we could get a little information from all of these women but not a lot because I don't think any of them were close enough the Greasers however it is a start."

"I believe that we should work our way from acquaintances to family to girl-friends and see what we can get" Logan suggested.

Everyone in the room nodded then Grayson piped up "have you got anything on Finn Mikaelson yet?"

"We've tried to contact him but haven't got anything yet however we are almost certain that he has something else he wouldn't be so difficult to find" Logan said which had several people agreeing.

"What about your boys Giuseppe? Have they said anything to you?"

Giuseppe shook his head "unfortunately no at the moment they seem pretty innocent but the moment they start acting dodgy I'll report it here."

Logan nodded "so everybody if Giuseppe agrees I would say we try and interview these people and get as much dirt as we can, it's too quiet I know these Greaser's are up to something."

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, don't forget to review and also I know that Logan leads the meetings and that Giuseppe is actually the leader but he's old now and needs a spoke person, Giuseppe just agrees or disagrees to anything said. So yeah don't forget this is set in 1969 which is why the language and outfits are a old fashioned also Hippies just had to be mentioned it being the swinging sixties and all I just couldn't resist;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tell me who you are**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing_

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this fic, I have to admit thought I am a little disappointed with the lack of reviews but also the low number of people who have actually viewed this fic, so get out there and tell people who like a bit of greasers, swinging sixties & sexy Damon!**

**~~DE~~**

_Slam, _Kai slammed the door shut to the Mustang hard as he was the last one to jump out._ Clunk, stomp _heavy boots crashed down onto the gravel of the dusty floor. Today it was one of those days where business had to get taken care of, Damon and Stefan Salvatore were in front of their Greaser group leading the way.

Both Stefan and Damon were wearing white shirts with black leather jackets, blue jeans and black boots they both had their hair slicked back and styled into the typical Greaser do, and the other's trailing behind didn't look much different.

The brothers led the rest of the Greasers up until they came to deserted bank which was only occupied by a load of hippie weed smokers, in the back ground Damon could the Beatles playing.

_Love, love, love  
>Love, love, love<br>Love, love, love_

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done  
>Nothing you can sing that can't be sung<br>Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game  
>It's easy<em>

Damon rolled his eyes "so my long haired grubby friends, I believe that you owe us some money."

One of the hippies pulled down his red-circled glasses and smirked as he blew out a drag of smoke "chill man, I told you it's cool."

"Well you see that's the thing _man _it's not cool, it's been three months and we even gave you an extra week and half" Klaus said as he walked up to the guy and snatched the blunt from his mouth.

Klaus gave it a good sniff and tutted whilst waggling his finger "this isn't what we sold you, which means you've used it and your smoking something new, this here... produce" he paused and wet his lips "is something new, so the money that you've been buying this shit with is ours, I know you aren't broke Derek you sneaky fucker, you thought that we'd forget didn't you?" Klaus questioned smugly.

Derek sighed and stood up as he brushed down his loose fitted flower printed trousers "look, I only got a little money so I decided to buy this" he said shrugging.

"Except with that money you could've paid us off" Alaric added in.

"Just chill yourself guys and let go" another chimed in from the background.

"Okay well, you know the drill you pay one way or the other and it looks like were going for the latter" Kai said with a sinister smirk.

Damon shrugged "one more week?"

Derek nodded and extended his hand for Damon to shake "that's great dude."

Damon smirked and grabbed his hand, but then pulled him and punched him hard in the face "rough em' up a bit boys" he leaned in closer to the gasping Derek "this is your warning" he threatened.

The greasers all scattered and began to smash up possessions, a couple were chasing after some hippies and Damon and Kai were being merciless as they beat the two main 'flower power' guys to a near bloody coma.

"Damon, Damon!" Stefan was pulling his brother away from a hippie who was on the ground with a completely bloody face and probably several broken ribs and a few other bones "the fuzz, come on brother we gotta split!"

Damon finally saw sense and pulled away as he joined the others and ran back to the Mustang as the sirens came more into a hearing range.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Elena grumbled to herself in the mirror as she straightened up her button down blue blouse.

She was getting ready for her date with the mystery blue eyes, Elena really didn't want to do this, he was taking her to the diner for milkshakes and fries which sounded the perfectly innocent date _especially _for a Greaser but Elena despised them, the only possible sympathy she could have for any of them would be to appreciate that they all didn't have the best home lives and Elena could only feel slightly bad because she was so close to her parents.

"It's weird that I don't even know his name" she said into her reflection as she pushed her hair up to make it all big an beehive-ey.

Caroline and Stefan were going to the drive-in movies and Elena had shook her head when she found out, she knew exactly what that Salvatore would be up to and she also knew that Caroline was so blinded by his looks so she wouldn't care.

She looked into her reflection and stomped her foot childishly why was she even bothering to make herself look pretty? It was just for some handsy blue-eyed Greaser.

When Elena heard the door knock she huffed and trekked down the stairs, Jeremy was out with Bonnie which she was kind of glad for – she didn't want him getting all excited over her 'experimenting' in becoming a greaser, which was absolutely not doing.

Elena swung the door up with a frown but couldn't stop the butterfly's in her stomach as she took in his typical James Dean bad boy look.

She involuntarily sighed which he in return put on a cocky smirk "see something you like?"

Elena folded her arms and huffed, god she was acting childishly tonight "just an annoyingly incessant Greaser at my door" she grumbled out as she walked through the threshold and closed the door.

Damon lead her out to his car and opened the door for her, when they were both in he turned to look at her and smirked devilishly "I'm not letting you leave without a dance so don't think that you're gonna get away with giving me the slip."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Elena sipped on her think pink milkshake and watched as Damon every now and then stole fries from her basket, she would be lying if she said that honestly she wasn't having a good time.

Damon was being surprisingly the perfect gentleman and Elena sighed as she had really hoped that she would be able to hate him for it after.

"So doll, how about that Dance?"

Elena rolled her eyes "I hardly think we can dance to this song."

Damon chuckled as _My Generation _by _The Who _was blasting through the juke box "okay Miss fussy, A) yes you can and B) you can dance to any song."

"well Mr _Greaser _I'm not dancing to this song."

Damon stood from his chair and walking to the juke box, he put some money in and _I'm a believer _by _The Monkees _began to play.

Damon pulled Elena from her chair and onto to dance floor where some other couples were also dancing "don't tell me that we can't dance to this because we can."

Damon began to spin Elena around and too her surprise he was actually a brilliant dancer, Damon dipped her down low to the floor and quickly pulled her back up as he spun her in then out.

_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
>Not a trace of doubt in my mind.<br>I'm in love, I'm a believer!  
>I couldn't leave her if I tried.<em>

Elena's heart was racing and her pulse was jacked with how he expertly pulled he across the room "having fun birdy?"

Elena tried hard but couldn't stop the smile that cracked through her frowns as he pulled close to his chest "it's okay" she lied.

Damon shook his head "nuh uh, I think you're having fun for once."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE  
>Elena dumped her bag onto the kitchen side and walked to fridge and pulled out some orange juice, Elena couldn't believe that she had actually had a good time.<p>

As harsh as it sounded she had honestly thought that he would give her some fries, make her pay for them herself, cop a feel and leave.

She had been completely knocked off her feet with how wrong she was.

Elena sat at the kitchen stool and began to contemplate her evening when she heard her dad grumbling as he walked in "daddy, what's wrong?"

Grayson sighed and stood at the opposite side of the kitchen island "we had seven emergency casualty's rushed in this morning, these hippies got beat pretty bad up Mystic hill."

Elena gasped "do you know what happened."

Grayson smiled a little "it was the Greasers, they told us in their barely conscious states" he bit out.

"Those Greasers are so rotten!"

Elena paused.

"It wasn't Jeremy was it?"

Grayson sighed "Jeremy was there I'm afraid but it was that Damon Salvatore which had done the worst."  
>Elena grumbled, whenever there was a serious problem it was always down to that bloody man. Her dad was always complaining about him from what she knew he was Stefan's older brother and a trouble maker.<p>

"Enough people gave confirmation that it was the eldest Salvatore that had done the worst, I think Sheriff Forbes is going to arrest him tonight."

"You mean like, prison?"

Grayson shook his head "I'm afraid not, he'll be stuck in a cell but I have no doubts that he will get bailed out as soon as possible."

Elena rolled her eyes "he is such a disgusting man, I couldn't imagine someone like him having any kind of gentleman qualities all I see is a rude bully."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Damon passed his jail cell with his hands behind his back, he knew that this would happen, whenever Stefan has to pull him off someone he knows he's gone to far.

"Salvatore" a voice boomed.

Damon watched as a jail warden came up to his cell "you get one call."

Damon walked out of the cell when it was unlocked and picked up the phone, he contemplated what to do.

Stefan would be with Caroline, Jeremy with Bonnie, Klaus with Cami, Alaric most likely chasing after Jo. There was no way he was calling Kai the psycho and Elijah and Kol weren't Damon's closest friends.

Damon sighed, why did he have to go to far on date night? He could always get out in the morning but the cell they were holding him in smelled like sick, they did it every time and Damon knew it.

Well there was only one more option, "hello Elena."

"_How did you get my number?"_

Damon rolled his eyes at he idiotic reply.

"You live in the same house as Jeremy right?"He didn't give her time to reply because he was tight for time "I need you to do me a favour."

"_And why would I do that?"_

"Because if you don't then I will literally follow you around you all day everyday, I got nothing but time sweet-cheeks."

"TWO MINUTES!" The warden barked.

"_What is it?"_

"I need you to bail me out of jail" Damon bit the inside of his cheek.

"_What? No! You're a greaser I would never do that! I don't even know your name!" _She shouted down the phone.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore is my name."

**A/N:- So, do you think that Elena will bail him out? Also the outfit Elena wears on their date is the outfit she wore to the decade dance, I can't remember if it's from season 1 or 2, 1 I think. Anyway don't forget to review and tell your friends about it, once again this isn't a song fic but it will occasionally have songs and their lyrics also I have done my research on the sixties briefly so I have put a lot of though into this;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The unexpected truth**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing._

**A/N: So here we go with another chapter, I would like to say that although I have recently written a Bamon fic that doesn't by any means mean that I'm going to stop writing my Delena fics, if you read my bio you will see that I briefly mentioned about possible writing more ships and fandoms in the future so please don't get upset, just enjoy what I have to offer!;)**

**~~DE~~ **

"Damon freaking Salvatore!" Elena shouted down the phone, practically pulling her hair out at the ends "I went on a date with _the _Damon Salvatore!"

"Well I see I have a reputation" he said smirking slightly down the phone.

"ONE MORE MINUTE" the warden barked.

"So sweet cheeks, I'm a little pressed for time and I apologise for having to cut this short but would you mind terribly bailing me out?"

Elena scoffed "you must be out of your bloody mind! I would never bail out a greaser, I wouldn't even bail out my brother let alone Damon Salvatore!"

Damon rolled his eyes getting agitated, he really was not up for spending the night in a puke infested cell "can't you just jump of your Queen-B high horse for five fucking minutes and help someone out who isn't of your social class for once?"

Elena couldn't believe the words he was sprouting "you have no right to talk to me like that! You don't know me and I know enough about you to know that you are in that cell for a reason."

"Well obviously you don't know me as well as you think because I already told you that I what I do is strictly business!"

"Yeah right, and you expect me to believe a putrid lying greaser? You greasers are all the same, filthy little lying rats who only care about themselves and it's people like you who are ruining my brothers life!"

Damon was fuming, this girl had no right, she didn't know him, all she knew was reputation and he was getting sick of it "you know what Elena? I thought you were that interesting girl who blended in with the others because she didn't quite know what she wanted yet, but it seems like I was wrong, you're a Soc and a Square and you only listen to what shit daddy feeds you, turns out I couldn't be more wrong, you're not a challenge Elena your just a stuck up bitch and to be honest I can't believe that _I _went out on a date with _the _Elena Gilbert" he said imitating her words just in time for the warden to hang up the phone.

"Looks like your outta luck Salvatore" the warden said smirking "for the first time ever Damon Salvatore hasn't gotten his own way, I hope you get a nice sleep."

Damon was a minuscule away from ripping the wardens head off, Elena had already pissed him so bad and now he had the smug ass warden rubbing the fact that he was going to have to stay in an un-cleaned cell where they dumped off the town drunks.

"In you go" the warden said smirking as he pushed Damon into the cell and locked it up "there's a little sick on the bed so I would recommend sleeping on the floor, but then again the floor only looks inviting if you don't mind roaches" the warden paused before walking off and twirling the keys around his finger whilst muttering loud enough for Damon to hear "decisions, decisions."

Damon rolled his eyes and looked at the bed, indeed confirming the orange looking substance plastered along the bottom and middle.

He grimaced and went to go sit on the floor and lean up against the grimy wall, why did he bother calling Elena? He should've just called Kol or Elijah, at least then he would've actually stood a chance against having to stay in this stupid cell, but instead he opted for calling Elena because for some reason he couldn't get it through his thick skull that people like Elena despised Greasers and pay good money to see them all dead.

He huffed and picked up a little stone on the floor next to his shoe, in all his time of bad-assery he had never spent the night in a cell. But it wasn't because he was pussy and his crimes were worthless, no no, it was simply because he had never got _caught _and the few times that he had he would get bailed out no more than two hours after.

He started to throw the stone in the air and catch it, he knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight with the horrible smells of his cell and the snoring of someone else a few cells down from his.

So he just sat on his ass on the cold hard floor and began to feebly occupy himself with the stone as he contemplated what else he could do to get his fathers attention.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Elena was pacing her bedroom running circles in her head, she had so many emotions flying around that she didn't know what to do with a single one of them.

She had finally found out that the blue-eyed stranger had been Damon Salvatore and was furious the minute he had told her. She blew a casket when he was asking her to bail him from his cell and completely flipped saying some things that now she kinda regretted saying.

Elena had been brought up to hate Greasers and their nasty habits, when Jeremy became a Greaser Elena's father had gone crazy and tried everything in his power to keep Jeremy away from the Greasers, he thought that Jeremy was just acting up since their mother Miranda had died but it turned out to be more than that. In the end he just had to learn to live with it.

Elena knew that the Greasers did terrible things and sometimes they did terrible things just because they felt like it but Elena couldn't help but feel effected by Damon's earlier words, the way he had said that she was just like the others had hurt but what really caught her attention was when Damon said that she just relied on reputation.

Maybe that was true.

But now, Elena knew that deep down everyone had their own story to tell especially the Greasers, she must've hit a nerve with Damon and although her morals were telling her that he was in the right place he should be, the part of her that was rebellious, the part of her that _stuck _out to Damon was telling her to abandon her morals and go listen to his side of the story.

Grayson was on the clock at the hospital and had got called out earlier to help with some non-scheduled operations, that was about half hour ago and Elena knew that he wouldn't be back for a long while.

She continued to pace the length of her room unsure of what to do, she stubbornly didn't want to bail Damon out because of his actions but deep down she knew she was gonna do it anyway, there was something about Damon that Elena knew meant more than just the words 'trouble.'

Sighing Elena groaned at her weak resolve and grabbed her coat, she ran down the stairs and out the door locking it behind her.

She hopped into her car and drove down to the town call, it was dark out and Elena knew that her father would kill her if he knew that she wasn't in bed and asleep by now.

Elena got out her car and walked up the stone steps until she got to the big doors of the town hall, it looked closed but Elena knew that there would have to be somebody inside, especially if there were people being held in cells inside.

She opened the door and walked inside, it was extremely quiet and Elena felt as though she was breaking in. She continued to walk down a long corridor until someone cleared their throat making Elena's skeleton jump from her skin "excuse me miss?"

Elena put her hand on her heart to slow down the beating and took a deep breath "ma'am do you know what time it is? It's almost midnight, I don't think your daddy would appreciate such a young girl like you wondering out so late especially in a place like this, do you know that we're holding criminals here tonight?" The man questioned an accusing voice.

Elena suddenly felt annoyed at how he was referring to what her father would think, did she really look that young?

"Yes I do know, actually that is why I'm here I came to bail someone out."

The warden looked at her for a few minutes before bursting out into laughter "sorry sweety but we don't got no one in here that you could be possibly interested in bailing out."

Elena rolled her eyes "I'm here to bail out Damon Salvatore."

The warden stopped laughing and glared at her "you've got to be kidding me."

Elena shook her head slightly "why does someone like _you _wanna bail out a scum-bag like= Salvatore?"

Elena was taken aback by his unprofessional-ness "I didn't think it mattered why, just tell me how much it will cost and I'll pay his bail."

The warden looked at her with an expression that pretty much masked disbelief "that son of a bitch has done it again!"

"Excuse me?"

"It doesn't matter, but it's gonna cost you mind Salvatore has been in here way to many times, are sure you don't wanna leave it? Teach him a lesson, you know that he's never been in a cell over night before."

Elena was shocked and thought that he would be used to it but nevertheless shook her head "no sir, just tell me how much so I can go home."

The man shook his head "well you look like you can afford it" he said looking her up and down which made Elena feel uncomfortable "$2,500 dollars."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

The warden walked up to Damon's cell grumpily with the keys and began to unlock it, Damon was semi-asleep and the minute he heard the keys he perked up.

"You got bail" the man said sighing.

Damon stood up curiously and brushed the dust from his jeans as he followed the warden from the cell and down the corridors.

When he got to the end of the corridor Damon was honestly surprised to see Elena standing there, crossing he arms uncomfortably.

It was obvious to Damon that Elena wasn't used to being in places like this.

"Okay you two out, now" the warden growled angrily and Elena was quick to scurry out with Damon following her like a lost puppy.

"I must admit I didn't think that you'd show" he said smirking as they walked down the steps.

"Yeah well, you said some horrible things to me and I wanted to grill you on them" Elena retorted with her arms still folded.

Damon couldn't wipe the smirk from his face if he tried.

"That man, the police one – he didn't seem very professional to me, he kinda creeped me out a little." Elena confessed.

Damon nodded slowly "yeah, he's the kinda guy that won't listen to no one but himself, I'm guessing he tried to scare you off?"

"Yeah, her kept saying my daddy wouldn't approve of me being out so late."

Damon smiled "but it's true."

Elena scowled as they came to her car "I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"So why do you act like a such a child all of the time?" Damon questioned.

"You should be thankful to me for bailing your sorry ass out of that cell!"

Damon fake gasped "did the A-star student square Elena Gilbert just say _ass_?"

Elena rolled her eyes "you annoy me so much."

"And you have a fire that draws me in for more each time" Damon said smugly.

Elena leaned on the car door next to her "yeah well I should probably get back" she said awkwardly trying not to blush.

"Why?" Damon asked "you're already breaking curfew why not stay out a little longer?"

"Because I'm tired and if I'm lucky my dad isn't actually back yet."

"Don't you wanna take a walk with me? I've got nothing better to do" he said charmingly.

"Fine, if it will make you leave me alone."

"Hey princess, your the one that bailed me out, remember?"

Elena wanted to hit him but refrained figuring that he would somehow get satisfaction from him riling her up.

They walked around the block a little until Damon piped up with a serious question for once "so where is your mother? Jeremy never speaks of her, is she around?"

Elena coughed awkwardly then finally spoke up "she passed away a couple of years ago, she died of cancer so nothing unusual."

Damon hesitated before speaking up "I'm sorry for your loss" pause "I know how you feel."

Elena looked at him blankly then raised an eyebrow "where is your mother?"

Damon shrugged "she died about four years ago in a car crash, on coming lorry – messy situation" Damon said speaking about it if it were just the weather updates.

But now Elena finally understood, Damon masked his feelings behind nonchalance he acted as if nothing mattered but she knew that everything mattered.

"Damon?"

"Elena?" He mocked.

"Do you ever speak to your dad about it?"

Damon snorted "do you?"

"Sometimes, it actually helps but I was asking you not myself."

He grumbled "Giuseppe couldn't care less how Stefan and felt then and he couldn't care less now, when she died he didn't even bat an eyelid – he used to treat her like shit so I think that her dying just made life easier for him."

Elena noted how he said Giuseppe instead of 'father' and she could feel the hatred and sorrow radiating from him.

"How old are you Damon?"

"Twenty two, why?"

Elena shrugged "I don't know, I guess I feel like I understand you a little better now."

Damon smirked, his bravado back "so you don't think that I'm a lying Greaser anymore?"

Elena smiled "of course I do, but I don't judge _everything _based off of reputation" Elena paused "not anymore at least."

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

_Earlier that evening at the council meeting_

"I know where Finn Mikaelson is, he's in Europe in France at the moment with his fiancée; Sage" Logan Fell said thrusting some paper work at Giuseppe Salvatore.

"Have you contacted him?" The older man asked.

Logan shook his head, "we're calling him first thing tomorrow morning, it's a little risky calling an international number because we want this case to come up clean."

Giuseppe nodded and Grayson piped up "I don't understand what we're going to get from this guy."

Logan nodded and stood in the middle of the room with a white chunky looking folder in his left hand "Gentleman, if you could all listen up please."

He cleared his throat when the room went silent and continued "October 8th 1964, the year that 15 year old school girl April Young was murdered, now Gentlemen our very own Mikaelson family clan were at the scene that year but so was your boy" he turned to look at Giuseppe "Damon Salvatore was also at the scene with Alaric Saltzman, these people all got away with murder that night and in the end the case was deemed un-solvable and has been left open ever since. Finn Mikaelson later on left being a part of the Greaser's and has stayed on the low every since." Logan smiled with a crooked angle.

"This man knows who murdered April Young and it someone from the Greaser gang, and we are going to get answers out of him."

**A/N: Hahha, another cliff hanger, if you read my other fic you will know what I mean. So here is the mystery that you guys are gonna have to try and solve, there are gonna be a few clues popping up and misleading trails which you are gonna have to try and solve! Leave a review telling me which Greaser you think murdered April Young;) Remember to follow, favourite, save and rave!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Backward Choices**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing_

**A/N: Okay guys I know it's been a while but with exams coming up I'm afraid to say that updates will probably be less frequent! However saying that, I'm gonna say now that I'm not going to quit my current fics but I think I might branch off away from TVD a little and look into writing about some more fandoms. Of course I will still write TVD but to be honest it's kinda boring me now a little, I'm not saying that it's crap by any means but just a heads up that I will venture out a little more. I may explore some more TVD ships like I did with Bamon but I have also seen the whole of True Blood which you never know something could pop up not to mention my new Supernatural fetish;) So we'll just have to see but no I won't quit my current fanfictions as promised but like it says and has said for a while now in my bio there is some other stuff I want to explore, perhaps a crossover maybe? Who knows, can someone tell me how many fandoms you can have in a crossover fic or is it just two? That would be great to know;) And now finally after the longest Author's Note that I have ever written (which I thank you for reading) here is the next chapter!**

**~~DE~~**

"Wow, so your mum was a nurse in world war two?" Elena asked Damon as they continued to walk down the street lamp lit roads.

Damon nodded "Yeah, towards the end of the war I suppose they needed as any people as they could get so my mother was transferred but I wasn't born yet so I only know what Giuseppe bothered to tell me."

"When were you born?" Elena continued on asking questions.

"April 8th, 1947 you?"

"August 5th 1951" she answered.

Damon nodded "so you're 18 then huh?"

"Yeah, but unlike you I'm actually mature for my age."

Damon scoffed "yeah you're right, but the thing is your way to mature for your age."

"What? You meant that I don't run about in a gang trying to scare off the locals and flush any future I may or may not have down the drain?"

Damon rolled his eyes "seriously Elena? None of us were any good to have any kind of a future and before you even start, no not even your brother. Maybe once upon a time but like you and I both know that every Greaser has a story and that because of the 'story' there is no going back to normal. It's a coping mechanism Elena, you see that I used a big word, maybe you'll understand a little better if I use big words."

Elena was surprised by Damon's outburst, she cleared her throat "I know Damon, you know my brothers story? Don't forget that I was there also."  
>Damon sighed and ran a hand through his slicked hair "maybe I should get you back, it's kinda late."<p>

Elena nodded "yeah okay but my car's back at the police station."

"We're a little while from there now but we're like five minutes from your house, just go back for it tomorrow."

They both headed to Elena's house in silence and as suspected all lights were off, Damon made sure to walk Elena all the way up to the door and watched as she stood by the door idle "aren't you going to go in?"

She shushed him a hissing sound and pressed her forefinger to his lips, Damon smirked and sucked the finger into his mouth causing Elena to pull back "gross!"

"Quiet!" Damon mocked with a satisfied smile.

Elena looked at her finger and tried not to think about the tingling sensation forming between her legs, before she could get another word out the landing light was flicked on and the front door was swung open.

"Elena Gilbert, where in the hell have you been?!" Grayson shouted as he stood in the doorway clearly unimpressed.

Elena was scrambling for an excuse when it seemingly finally dawned on Grayson that Damon was there "what the hell do you think you are doing here _boy? _What did you do to her?" Grayson grabbed Elena forcefully by the arm and pulled her inside "what did he do to you? I'm calling the police fucking Greaser!"

Elena had never heard her father swear before and was honestly shocked at his unnecessary outburst toward Damon "daddy stop it! Damon hasn't done anything I swear! He was just walking me home, making sure that I was safe in the dark."

"It's a lie! All Greasers are the same, I know what you're after, my poor innocent Elena!"

"Are they really huh? Then what about Jeremy? Do you think that all he wants is to corrupt girls and get into their panties?" Damon questioned with crossed arms.

Grayson scowled "Jeremy is different! Elena get upstairs NOW!"

Elena shuddered and shot Damon an apologetic look before dashing up the stairs "you boy have exactly 5 seconds to get of my property before I call the cops" Grayson threatened.

"Oh don't worry I'll leave, but not because you told me to and certainly not because of the cops and you know that, I'll leave for peace of Elena's mind you jackass" Damon said as he turned and walked off the porch.

"Don't you dare come back here or near my girl! And don't you think your father isn't hearing about this!"Grayson shouted as Damon continued to walk away.

Damon could care less about what Grayson was sprouting out across the neighbourhood at one in the morning but he let the man continue with his threats as he just walked away into the street.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE~~DE

Elena didn't want to deal with the wrath of her father, she knew that once he was done with Damon he would come straight up to her room and punish her for even being in same breathing distance as a Greaser.

The whole thing was ridiculous, her father was going on one for absolutely no reason! All she did was hang out with Damon for a little while, sure it was late out but it hadn't bothered him before. It was all because Damon was a Greaser so what if Damon was from a different batch of cookies?

As Elena lay in her bed she thought about it more and more and finally came to the conclusion that the way her father was behaving was how she once would have. Elena used to hate the Greasers, perhaps not as bad as Grayson for the sake of her relationship with her brother but Elena would have happily paid to see the Greasers run out of town for good, but now she was just starting to realise that they actually were just misunderstood rebels.

Footsteps could be heard walking up the stairs and Elena held her breath, waiting for her father to walk in and shout and lecture about her being with Damon.

"Elena Marie Gilbert, what in God's name did I just witness?"

Elena sighed "daddy, he was just walking me home you know making sure that I got back safe."

"Elena! I don't even know where to begin, for one you can tell me why you were out so late, then you can tell me why your car isn't here and you had to walk back then finally you can tell me why the hell you were with a fucking Greaser!"

Elena gasped as her father shouted the last few words "I—I well, I went for a drive then my car broke down and I saw Damon and he said he's walk me home."

Grayson shook his head "you would've been ten times more safer walking home alone then with a Greaser, a Salvatore nonetheless the one who practically started the Greasers."

"I know but daddy-."

"No Elena, I am so disappointed in you right now, don't even think that you'll be allowed out for at least two weeks and no house calls to anyone, not to mention when we get your car back that you'll be banned from that."

Elena felt like screaming, why was her dad acting like such an ass-hat? Okay so she was with Damon Salvatore, it could've been much worse.

"Where is your car?"

"Ummm, at the police station" Elena said slowly.

"What?" Grayson questioned confused.

"My car, it was breaking down so I pulled into the station."

Grayson just sighed "why are you being so rebellious? You're almost an adult Elena, I thought you would be past that phase of your life" he said as he walked out of the room shutting it behind him.

"Yeah right, as if I hardly know what the word 'rebellious' means" Elena spoke out loud to the air.

It was then that Elena Gilbert decided she wasn't a square or a Soc, she didn't know what to label herself as but it sure as hell wasn't an uptight judge-a-book-by-it's-cover type anymore.

~~DE~~DE~~DE~DE~~DE~~DE

"What the hell is wrong with you boy?" Giuseppe Salvatore shouted at Damon across the parlour as he smashed his whisky hard onto the mahogany table.

After Damon had left Elena's house he had circled the neighbourhood for about two hours before finally retiring home, unsurprisingly Giuseppe was still awake and sat in his chair with a bottle of whisky.

"Where is Stefan?" Damon asked ignoring him.

"Stefan is sleeping, like he should be" Giuseppe stood "why the fuck did I just get a call from Grayson Gilbert?" He spat.

Damon sighed then shrugged "I walked the Gilbert girl home and he started to shout out a load of bullshit so I just left him."

"Don't you swear at me son" Giuseppe threatened walking towards Damon.

"You been hitting the whiskey again huh pops?" Damon asked as he shrugged off his leather jacket and began to fold it.

"What are you doing Damon? You're gonna get us fucking kicked out of town! I'm getting sick of this shit with you boy, all you do is disobey and piss off the people of the town."

"What? I do what I gotta do to get some attention, obviously my neglected child hood had an impact on me so what else would I know?" Damon replied snarlingly.

Giuseppe seemingly growled and punched Damon in the face, it wasn't hard enough to split skin or land him on the floor but it still stung like a bitch "like I said, in my childhood I knew violence, why would it be any different now?"

"You fucking carry on" Giuseppe continued to threaten as he picked up the empty whiskey bottle.

Giuseppe had only ever hit Damon once with the whiskey bottle and it was just after his mother had died, Damon cowered away acting a little out of character "now march upstairs and go to sleep or so help me I will fucking bottle you."

Damon wanted to fight, he really did but out of all the people he smashed and roughed about, his father was the only person he just couldn't, wouldn't dare to challenge.

Damon nodded his head and trudged his way up the stairs, he made a quick detour to check on Stefan then carried on through to his own room.

He went into the bathroom and examined his face, there would be a bruise in the morning which was just great. Honestly Giuseppe didn't abuse his children in the way that Damon saw monstrous, he slapped them about a little, punched them on occasion and on the one time hit Damon with a glass bottle but all he could see was that people had it worse off then he or Stefan did.

Damon wouldn't complain though, he knew that Klaus and his siblings barely escaped from their parents and Klaus's problems when compared to Damon's made Damon seem like a whiny little bitch.

So he didn't bother.

Giuseppe sat in his chair staring into the flames of the fire, he knew he was a bad parent, but he couldn't help it. After the way his father used to treat him and his father's father he knew no different, all he saw was his boys, _boys _meant to defend themselves.

There was a knock at the door, Giuseppe frowned it was a couple of hours until dawn who could it possible be he thought.

He slowly rose from his seat and walked to the wooden door, he opened it with great slow effort "Finn Mikaelson?"

"Yes, I have something for you."

"Wait, shouldn't you be in Europe?" Giuseppe asked confused.

"Look I can't be seen here, I have to go before someone alerts my brothers."

"Why are you here?"

"I have some information about the night that April Young was murdered" Finn replied as he handed Giuseppe a folder.

"I don't really know who killed her, it was all a blur but I left the Greasers because of the violence that occurred that night. There are things that the sheriff won't know about that night, things I shouldn't ever be telling you but I got word that the case was stronger than ever so if anyone can put my brother and his friends away, it's you guys. Inside the folder there is some evidence and a little something that I wrote about that night, don't bother me again I am an ex-Greaser" Finn added on the last bit in a threatening manner then walked away from the door and down the gravel road.

Giuseppe just stood there gawking with the folder in his hand and the door still wide open, how the hell did that just happen?

**A/N: Okay I've finally finished this chapter! I know that it's short but at least it's an update huh? So this chapter is basically showing how the members of the council feel about the Greaser's, it also shows you a little about Damon's past and I hope the ending with Finn was a surprise because trust me, that just crept up on me there!**


End file.
